


Equius:Troll Jade

by secretgamer96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgamer96/pseuds/secretgamer96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation I had on msparp in which I RP equius sorry if I am not that good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius:Troll Jade

gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.

centaursTesticle [CT] joined chat.

GG: thats an intersting name buddy

CT: D --> It is a befitting of my interest

GG: i....okay

CT: D --> I collect photos of musclebeast

GG: whats that

CT: D --> You know a hoofbeast

GG: oh like a horse!

CT: D --> I believe so

GG: oh how cute!

CT: D --> Not cute STRONG

GG: cutely strong?

GG: hahaha

CT: D --> I command you to stop laughing at the majestic musclebeast

GG: im sorry im sorry

GG: hehehe

CT: D --> I accept your apology

GG: thank you!

GG: so why do you like them so much?

CT: D --> What is not to like they are the embodiment of all that is beautiful and STRONG

GG: hehehe yes i agree with that

GG: but what about other animals? like kitties and puppies

CT: D --> What do you mean by kitties and puppies

GG: the ones that go "meow" and the ones that go "woof woof!"

CT: D --> Oh you mean a Barkbeast

GG: sure why not

CT: D --> Such as your lusus

GG: yes? oh wait thats like youre version of parents right?

CT: D --> If you mean our custodians then yes

GG: wow you trolls sure are interesting

CT: D --> You humans are also somewhat abnormal

GG: hehehehe you talk so serious

CT: D --> My formal speech is proper for someone of my b100d

GG: hmm?

CT: D --> What

GG: blood...what is it with you guys and blood?

CT: D --> Do you all not have different b100d colors

GG: what?!?! no!

GG: its all red

CT: D --> Oh you mean the same as the mutants

GG: hey! thats not nice

CT: D --> What do you mean

GG: its not very nice to call people mutants!

CT: D --> But that is what he is

GG: thats still not nice

CT: D --> He also refers to his own b100d as such

GG: well then he need to lighten up.....

CT: D --> He was lucky he was able to hide it so long

CT: D --> He would have been culled otherwise

GG: culled?

CT: D --> Killed

GG: OH NO!!!

GG: HOW AWFUL!!!

CT: D --> I understand we have different customs but you must calm down

GG: but thats so sad!!! yes yes he is very lucky!!!

CT: D --> Did you not say you hated him before

GG: huh? wait...do you mean...that was karkat!!!

CT: D --> Yes

GG: oh my god i never knew!!!

CT: D --> That is how life is on Alternia

GG: how sad :(

CT: D --> I do not find it sad culling happens day to day

GG: that still is really aweful...

CT: D --> How so

GG: because thats sad...like you never really know if youre going to live or die...i would be so sad everyday....

GG: :(

CT: D --> You must be prepared for such events if you were to survive

GG: but why survive? why not live?

CT: D --> You could have been culled at any moment if you did not know your place

GG: do you like living that way?

CT: D --> I do not understand

CT: D --> Elaborate

GG: do you think its okay whats going on your home planet? is that really fair?

CT: D --> Of course it is fair if someone does not know their place they must be punished

GG: but what if its not their fault that they dont know their place?

CT: D --> Their lusi should have taught them better

GG: humpf you just have an answer for everything

CT: D --> Of course

CT: D --> What is the problem with this

GG: you know some people would call you something

CT: D --> What

GG: what was it

GG: hmmm

GG: oh thats right!

GG: douche canoe


End file.
